El's First Birthday
by DaisyTheDoodleDog
Summary: A multi-chapter story, about El's first birthday with her friends. May contain season two spoilers later on. Mileven fluff and other cute stuff! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I got a lot of comment, saying that I should do a story about El's birthday! So I wrote one! Hope you enjoy, and please send me some ideas! Here we go!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Mike's Big Problem**

Mike paced back and forth in the basement, a million thoughts running through his head. Dustin, Lucas, Will, and Max sat on the couch, watching him pace.

"Dude! Would you quit with the pacing?" Lucas snapped, clearly fed up with Mike.

"Yeah man. You're giving me a headache." Max said, nodding at Lucas.

"What's even your problem?" Dustin asked, while fiddling with a Rubik's Cube. Mike rolled his eyes. He stopped and turned to them, with an expression, like the problem was totally obvious.

"Guys! El's birthday is in three days, and I have literally no ideas on what to get her! I want to get her something meaningful and special, but I have just no ideas!"

"Does El even know what a birthday is?" Lucas asked. Mike gave him a glare, like he was stupid.

"Of course she does!" Mike snapped. He thought back to when he had explained birthdays to her a little over two weeks ago. She had been so excited and asked if she had a birthday. Mike wasn't sure what to say, so he told her that the day they found her on Mirkwood, could be her birthday. November 22. El was now counting down the days. When he told everyone his idea for a big party, they were overjoyed. And so El's birthday plans had begun.

"Mike, I don't think El is going to care what you give her. If your so worried, just get her Eggos, that's what I'm doing." Dustin said with a clever smile. "That... and pudding." Lucas started laughing, and Max and Will looked at each other with confusion. Mike rolled his eyes again.

"You guys just don't get it." Mike said, starting his pacing again.

"Of course we don't, you're the one who kissed her." Lucas said with a smirk.

"You kissed her!?" Max asked with surprise. Dustin nodded with a grin. Mike ignored her.

"You guys aren't helping!" Mike shouted, suddenly feeling very irritated. He had a bad temper. Even he realized this. It started after El left. He had become mean, depressed and a trouble maker. Even with El's return, Mike still had a bad habit of losing his cool. As if on cue, Mrs. Wheeler yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Boys... and Max! It's time to go home!" Everyone groaned, but made their way upstairs and out of the Wheeler household. As for Mike, well... he still had no idea what to get the person he loved more than anything else in the world.

* * *

 **The next day...**

Mike shoved his hands in coat pockets, as he trudged through the thick forest nd up the creaky front steps for the tiny cabin. El's home. With a deep breath, he did the secret knock on the door. Hop opened it with a grunt. "Hey kid. Whatcha need?"

"Is El home?" Mike asked, peeking aroun Hopper in hopes to see El.

"No kid. She's out at the club. Of course she's home. Come on in." Hopper moved to the right slightly, leaving just enough space for mike to slip past.

Mike made his way to El's room. There she was. Sitting on her bed, trying to read a book. It was a children's fable book. He watched her for a minute before she noticed him. He watched her eyes skim the page. Her lips moving as she whispered the words to herself. The smile her lips got when she understood. It made Mike's heart swell. She finally looked up at him. She smiled.

"Oh. Hi Mike." She said closing her book.

"Hey El. How are you?" Mike asked gently sitting on the bed next to her.

"Good. You?"

"I'm good. I-"

"Two days left!" El exclaimed excitedly, pointing to her calendar. It made Mike suddenly very nervous. He still didn't have a gift for El. He muffled a yes. That's when he got an idea.

"Hey El. How about we go into town, and look at some shops." Her eyes lit up. She nodded and slid of her bed and but on her black boots and one of Hoppers old jackets. "Let's go."

She bounced out of the room, passed a nervous looking Hopper and out the front door. She was going out! Mike followed laughing at her excitement.

Once they reached town, Mike led her to the fist store that caught his eye. He had to find something that El would like. This was the best place to start. They walked up and down isles and browsed for interesting things. Everything interested El. She wanted to see everything. _'This is going to be a lot harder then I though.'_ Mike thought to him self. They exited the store and moved up and down the streets, stopping in almost every store.

As they exited at thirteenth store, Mike was still empty handed and dry of ideas. They walked out of the heated clothing store and out into the cold November air. El's cheeks became pink, and she shivered. She looked at her pale hands. Mike noticed them too. Then took one of them and grasped it tightly. El grinned. So did he. They both suddenly felt a whole lot warmer.

They held each others hand for a while, as they walked down the road. Mike noticed a couple of people smile at the young pair. He shrugged it off, just enjoying the moment with the girl he loved.

Thats is when they walked up to a jewelry store. El stopped and ran to the window. She started down at the cases of shiny, new earrings and watches, and bracelets.

"Pretty." She said with a soft smile. Mike squeezed her hand. El started to pull him inside, when the honking of a car made them both jump. "Hey Wheeler! Hands off my girl." Hopper said, mostly joking. Mostly. Mike quickly let go and got red in the face. "Hopper!" El shouted and gave him a hug. "Hey kid. Sorry to interrupt your little adventure, but I got a call at the station, and I need your help finding a suspect." El nodded and smiled. She loved her job.

"You can hang out with Mike at the party tomorrow. Sound good?"

"Sounds good. Bye Mike." She said waving as she got into the car. Mike waved goodbye back. He watched Hopper's truck get farther and farther away. Then he turned back to the window. He knew exactly what to get El.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Here's the second chapte! I'm super excited for this! Enjoy and leave a review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Mike's Gift**

 **Mike's P.O.V**

As soon as Hops truck disappeared from my view, I threw open the door and hurried inside to the warmth of the little jewelers store. A little bell rang as I closed the door behind me. I looked around the room, at all the glimmering objects, screaming to be bought.

"Ah. Hello. Whatcha need kid?" An old man said from behind a glass counter. I mumbled a hello.

"You looking for something... for that girl of yours. She's very pretty." I looked at him.

"H-how do you know-"

"How do I know about your girl? I saw her looking at those bracelets over there, by the window. Then she had to leave, so then you came in here to get her something. A real gentleman. Pays attention." He said this quietly leaning on the desk. He tilted his head at me.

I gave a little nod.

"Am I right?" The elder man asked. I nodded again. He gave a little chuckle.

"Not much of a talker are you. Let's see what your girl was looking at? She has a name, I assume."

"El."

"El. A beautiful name. Now do want to get her a necklace or a bracelet?" I shrugged. I didn't know about these things. The man tapped the glass case with his finger.

"Ah. How about a custom charm bracelet. I can get almost any charm that you'd like." He said with a soft smile, unlocking the case and pulling out the shiny silver bracelet. He dropped it in my hands.

"I-it's perfect. El is going to love it." He smiled.

"Good. Let's get some charms, shall we." I nodded as he motioned me to follow him in the back room.

"So..."

"Mike." I answered.

"Mike. Your girl, El. How long have you know her? If you don't mind me asking of course." I smiled.

"Not at all. I met her a year ago. I knew her for about a week, then she had to... leave... the state. I didn't see her for a year. Then she came back. Two weeks ago. And now we are together again."

"Oh. I see. Quite the love story." The man said with a chuckle. He rummaged through boxes of supplies.

"You know, when I was younger, I was separated from the love my life. I had to go fight the Great War, as they called it. Came back nearly two year later, and you know what I came to, my love was holding a little baby. It was quite the reunion." The man smiled to himself. I wasn't really sure how to react.

"Where are they now?"

"Oh. My dear Mary is long gone. By about ten years. It was her dream to make jewelry. Now, I'm finishing the dream."

"Oh." It was all I could say. I looked at the ground and fidgeted with my money in my pockets.

"I'm sorry."

"Eh. It's okay. She was suffering. Now she is at peace. No need to be so sad. Anyway, you and your El have quite some time before you have to worry about that."

I felt my heart skip a beat. The thought of losing El scared me. I had already lost her once. I couldn't lose her again.

"Ah. Here we are. There are a hundred charms to choose from. Take your pick. I can even get you some hand made ones... only if you want of course."

I peered over into the large case. There were at least 100 different charms to choose from. The first one was the letter "E," in cursive writing. The next one, was a little bike. I specifically thought she'd like that one. The third one, was a little boom box radio. Every charm was a specific part of our life. I stared at the pieces fro one last one. The man smiled.

"Is there one you can't find?"

"Umm... is it possible you can make a waffle charm? Like you know... an Eggo?"

"An Eggo? Sure thing. Why, if you don't mind. I'm a curious old mad." The man chuckled to himself.

"El loves Eggos. And the bike is because that's how we got around town... the week we met and the radio well, that's how we talk to each other." The man smiled. And put on a larger pair of glasses, and started making the charm.

Once he made it, he handed it to me. It was perfect.

"Thank you! She'll love it!... oh how much is it all?" The man frowned, like he had forgotten that it cost money too.

"...30.00 dollars." My eyes widened. 30 dollars? I only had twenty. The man hesitated, then spoke.

"I can make a deal with you, because young love is a rarity and most certainly a beautiful thing. Fifteen dollars. That's it."

"Really?" He nodded. I gave him the money and thanked him and headed out into the cold. He waved goodbye with a soft smile. As fast as I could, Irushed home and burst into the house. I ran down to the basement, tripping over a stack of movies and pulled out the little box from my pocket. The jeweler had put the bracelet in a nice leather cased box and tied a little red ribbon on the front.

I siged in relief. Finally I had El a present.

* * *

 **The next day...**

 **El's P.O.V**

I moved under the blankets. It was cold outside, and my bed was warm. I opened my eyes. The clock. 7-1-5. Birthday. I leaped from my bed and to the calendar. November 22. Birthday. I smiled.

I threw opened the door and ran to the kitchen. Hopper is in it. He's dancing again. To music. Good music. He's cooking food. Eggos. I grin.

"Hey kid! Ready for a bid Eggo breakfast?" My eyes get wide and I nod, and rush to the table. He places a plate of not two, but three Eggos! With syrup! I start to eat as fast as possible. I was going to a party today. My party. I couldn't take my time.

"Slow down kid! You're not going to be late for your own party. Anyway, Nancy is taking you out before the party."

"Oh! I forgot. Nancy still coming?"

"Yep. She taking you to get "party clothes." Whatever that means."

I smiled. "Okay!" I wolfed down my food, got dressed and waited at the door for Nancy. Shopping. I didn't know what it was, but it sounded fun. But for now, I wait.

Finally. After forever it feels like, I see Nancy.

"Hey El! Are you ready to go?" I nod excitedly and walk right out the door.

"Hold it kid! Nancy is in charge. Any problems, call me! And go to the Wheelers when your done shopping. At 4-0-0 go to the Byers. Got that?"

"Yes." He smiled.

"Okay then... go have fun." I wave goodbye, and get in the car with Nancy.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

* * *

 **Yay! That's the chapte! I'm going to start working on the next one, immediately. Hope you enjoyed! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Here is chapter 3! This is going to be a bunch of Nancy and El bonding! Next chapter will most likely be the actual party. Sorry last chapter didn't have any Mileven. I wanted it to be mainly about Mike's conversation with the jeweler. Okay! Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A Great Day for Shopping**

El waited impatiently as Nancy drove around the parking lot of the mall, looking for a spot. Finally, Nancy found a place and she stopped the car, she turned to see that El was already out of the car. Nancy chuckled.

"You seem excited for your first real shopping trip." El nodded and hurried to open the door. Nancy followed her and laughed as she watched El's jaw dropped in awe of all the stores.

"Come on, Let's get you something for the party." El ran to catch up with her as they entered one of the stores. They wandered to the dress section and looked at everything.

El skimmed the rack of dresses until one caught her eyes. A soft pink dress with a white lace collar. "Nancy. I found dress. Pretty."

"Oh. El it is pretty! We have enough money for three dresses and a pair of shoes. We can get this, but we should also get something super cute for the party tonight. Something that will make Mike's jaw drop." Nancy said this with a smirk.

"Jaw drop?"

"Yeah. It's when he finds you so pretty, that he won't even be able to speak."

"Oh no. I want Mike to be able to speak." El said with a frown.

"Oh El. Not literally. He's going to think your so pretty, he's not going to know what to say!"

"Oh!" Nancy laughed and carried the dress that El picked out, over to a cashier and paid for it. As they walked out of the store, another place caught Nancy's eyes.

"Ooo! This is my favorite store! Come on El! We are going to find your jaw dropping dress here. I know it!" Nancy grabbed El's hand and pulled her close behind.

After two more hours of shopping, they finally decided to head back to the Wheeler house. As they got into the car, El was already talking about playing cards with Mike when they got home.

"Actually, El. I think you need a girls afternoon. To do makeup and nails and to put on your outfits. You know, talk about girl things."

"Girl things?l

"Yeah. Secrets, jokes, gossip. That kind of thing." El thought for a moment. She hung out with Mike every day. She loved being with him. Surly one afternoon without him couldn't hurt? And, Nancy did buy her the dresses. El smiled.

"Okay!"

* * *

 **At the Wheeler household...**

 **El's P.O.V**

When we got to Mike's home, he was already waiting for me.

"Hey El! Ready to go play BS?"

"Actually Mike, El is going to hang with me this afternoon. You'll see her at the party anyway." Mike glared at her, as we walked by.

"Sorry Mike." I felt bad, but I wanted to see what "girl's afternoon" was. I sat on Nancy's big bed as she locked the door behind her.

"Okay El! We have about two hours until the party. We will probably spend an hour doing hair and makeup and stuff, but what would you like to do now?" I thought about what she said in the car. Secrets. I knew what they were, but I didn't have secrets. Friends don't lie. So there are not secrets. I say it anyway.

"Secrets?"

"Sure. Okay! I'll go first. Umm... I kissed Johnathan." She said it so coolly.

"What's kissed?"

"Oh! That's right. I should explain that. It's when people press each other's lips together. You do it when you really like someone, more than a friend." I remember when Mike do kissed to me at the school. It had made me feel all warm inside... then I had to go to upside down. Was the kissed a secret?

"Nancy. Mike did kissed. To me. At school."

"He what?! The little shit told me otherwise! Oh my god, El. That's adorable! I knew it! I knew that he liked you!"

"No." Mike did not like me. Friends like. He said more than friends. I didn't know what that meant.

"Mike said. Friends are like. He said I was more than friend."

"Oh My God! He's in love with you El! This is too cute! We have to make sure you look extra good today. We need to start right away." Nancy said, leaping off her bed and rummaging around the room for supplies. I watched her carefully.

She pulled out so many boxes, and mirrors, and cloths. It made me dizzy to look at it all. I looked at the clock. 2-5-3. 1 hour until party.

"Okay! Let's get started!"

* * *

 **Nancy's P.O.V**

El sat on the bed kind of awkwardly and looking a bit nervous about the makeover. It was too cute.

"It's okay El. First, we need to do the makeup. Mike did your makeup before right?" El nodded. I chuckled at the thought of my little brother attempting to put makeup on El.

"Okay first comes the foundation... well technically, you don't need any. So, I guess we can move on. How about blush?" She nodded. I dipped the brush into the pinkish powder and lightly brushed her cheeks. She moved her head back in surprise. I chuckled. Already there was more color to her face.

"Okay. Next is the eye makeup. You cannot move, Okay?" She nodded. "Good. Okay. First is the eyeliner. I'm just going to put it on the upper and lower lids a little." I did so and El tried not squrim. I could tell she didn't like the feeling of it.

Once we were done with all the eye makeup, including eye shadow,(a natural look) eyeliner, and a little mascara. El looked beautiful. And extremely grown up. Forget jaw-dropped, Mike was going to faint. Next was the dress. El had picked out two dresses for any day of the week, but I had found a beautiful dress for the party. It was a light blue dress, with a white lace collar and with white lace at the ends of the sleeves. It had three little white buttons in the back, and slightly ruffled design in the front. It was perfect. It was El.

"What do you think?"

"Pretty."

"Yep! Let's do your hair!" I brushed and tugged at her curly hair for a while before I finally found a style that worked. Her hair was pushed back neatly, and laid back on her shoulders in neat waves. "Done!" I announced. El smiled and twirled in the mirror. It was beautiful. I looked at the clock. 3:48. "Oh shit! We have to go! Come on El!" She burst out of the house and into my car as I sped down the road to the Byers house. They were holding the party there.

Once I pulled up into the driveway, El was already getting out and running the front door. Before she went in however, she smoothed out her dress and looked at me. "Still okay?"

"Still pretty." I said with a smile. With a deep breath and an excited expression, El knocked on the door.

* * *

 **That's the chapter! Next one will be the party! Yay! Sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger. (Not sorry. Hehe) I also had a super awesome idea for when the story is finished. Guess your going to have to wait for my idea. (Hehe) until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyo! The party chapter is here! Just what you guys have been waiting for! Sorry I took a while to write it. I was writing a surprise for you guys, so I had to do that first. I will let you know when there is a spoiler. There's only one.** **Enjoy!**

 **Oh? What's that? You want to know what the surprise is? Well... I'm not going to tell you! It will come soon though, I promise.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Party**

 **Mike's P.O.V**

I rushed around the Byers house making sure everything was in order. The cake that my mom made sitting on the counter with candles laying next to it, party games and little snacks all laid out. Everyone was here. Except for the main guest herself. Nancy said they'd be here at four. The clock showed 4:05. Ugh!

I wandered back to the kitchen table where several nicely wrapped presents stood. All except mine. The little box still in my coat pocket. Truth be told, I was terrified. Would El even like my present? Compared to some of the others, it was nothing. I pulled the little box from my pocket and set it on the table. Reluctantly, I let go and turned to leave the kitchen. Then the doorbell rang. I turned around, snatched the box back up and shoved it my pocket.

I ran full speed to the door, to see that Dustin beat me to it. I shoved him to the side. Nancy walked in, elbowed me and smirked. I glanced at her as she walked into the kitchen to greet everyone. That's when I saw her. El. She was stunning.

Her hair was pulled back and laid on her shoulders in waves. She wore a pale blue dress that fit her perfectly. She was breathtaking. I didn't even know how to put it in words.

"Hi Mike." I shook my head and pulled myself from starring.

"H-hi El." She smiled softly and looked at me.

"Birthday. Today."

"Sure is. Your all dressed up." I said stuttering a little as I spoke.

"Pretty?" I suddenly felt a wave of confidence. I shook my head. Her face dropped and she looked at me sadly.

"Beautiful." I said. She smiled a little but looked slightly confused.

"Its like pretty, but even better." She smiled. Slowly, she started to lean in. I did too. Our faces only inches apart.

"Hey lovebirds? You ready to get this party started or what?!" Dustin yelled. We pulled away quickly.

"Come on El." I took her hand and pulled her into the crowd. I showed her the cake and guided her around the room. Everyone wished her a happy birthday and hugged her. Max, Will, Dustin, and Lucas all stood together waiting for the present opening to begin. The adults were busy chatting, while Nancy, Johnathan and Steve were joking around in the living room. El looked slightly overwhelmed, but had a huge grin on her face. We walked over to the party.

"Hey! People! Present time!" Dustin screamed, his voice cracking as he yelled. The adults shuffled around the table, but letting us kids be closest to El. I pulled out the chair for El, which she sat down in nervously. She smiled a silent thanks to me. Hopper smiled. "Which one do you want to start with El?"

* * *

 **El's P.O.V**

Everyone gathered around me, waiting. Watching. "Which one do you want to start with El?" Hopper asked me. I shrugged. There were a lot of presents. I was about to reach for the closest one, when Dustin shoved his in my arms. I smiled gratefully and gently pulled the wrapping off. It was a giant box of Eggos. And chocolate pudding. And something called gummy worms.

I smiled at the sweet goodies. "Wow! Thank you!" I said. Dustin beamed. "Told you I got her the best present."

"Yeah cause all she needs is more sugar." Hopper groaned. I giggled a little. I gently put the goodies to the side and Lucas shoved his present in my lap. I untied the bow. A super com!

"I mowed a lot of lawns for that." Lucas said with a smile. He glanced at Max and grinned. She rolled her eyes. I smiled. Now I could talk to all the boys.

"I can talk to you now." I said with a smile.

"Well... I don't know how far it'll go. It may only go as far as Dustin."

"No. I make it go farther." I said. I turned on the dial, closed my eyes and located the nearest radio station. "See?" The boys all wowed. I smiled larger, if it was even possible. The next present.

It was from Will. A sketch book and crayons! "I thought that it can be boring at home sometimes, so this is a good way to pass the time."

I got up and hugged him. I had never met Will unil I came back. He was very nice. And not overwhelming like Dustin and Lucas could be. I loved to watch him draw too. It was calm. And nice to look at. Now I could draw too.

Next was from Nancy, Steve and Johnathan. It was a photo book. The first several pictures were of just all my fiends and not me, but then as I kept turning more and more photos had me and my friends in them. The last page to have a picture, was of me and Mike. His arm was around my shoulders and we were looking at each other laughing on that porch swing. It was a week after I came back. I smiled at the photo. "Thank you!" I stood up hugged the photo album to my chest and hugged the three of them.

"No problem kid."

"You deserve it!"

"You've done so much for us, it's the least we could do." I nodded and kept the photo book close.

The next present was from Max. She stopped me from opening it first.

"Look El. I know we haven't known each other very long, and we kinda got off on the wrong hand, but I want to be friends. I didn't know what to get you, so I kinda had help, but I hope you like it." I nodded.

I unwrapped the box. Inside, was a skate board. It was painted a light purple on the other side and in big dark blue paint it said "El" and the number 11. There were also little flowers on it. It was really cool.

"I could teach you if you know... if you want." I smiled.

"I'd like that." Max smiled and relaxed. Why was she nervous about a gift?

"Speaking of out door gifts, us adults got you something really special, so you can go places."

"Truck?" I thought about Hoppers big police truck.

"Oh, no not a truck." Joyce said with a chuckle. Come with us. Joyce took my hand and pulled me outside. Everyone followed. On the front lawn was a bike. Just for me. I gasped.

It was silver with a blue and purple stripe on it. It also had a little bell and a light. I ran up to it. "Wow!" I ran my fingers along the handles and the seat. Mike pushed his way through the small crowd.

"We can teach you to ride later if you want!" I nodded happily and threw my arms around Joyce.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Oh you're welcome sweetie. Oh I'm so glad you like it! Now you're part of the family officially. You can go all over town with the boys and of course you are welcome here whenever you want." I nodded into her chest. Hopper than cleared his throat.

 **(End of Ep nine spoiler right now. Just letting you know.)**

"Speaking of family, El... I have a little something for you." I pulled away from Joyce and took the envelope from Hops hand. Nervously, I opened it. I started at the page trying to process what the words meant. The page wrote: Elle Jane Hopper. Hopper. I was Hopper. I looked at him tears gathering in my eyes. Did this mean...

"Kid, do you want to be a family... you know be adopted. Be my daughter?" I couldn't speak. I nodded. I burst forward into his arms. I cried a litttle as he patted my back. "Papa" I whispered. He let go of me. There were tears in his eyes too. He then shook his head.

"No. Papa was bad. Dad. Dad works better kid." I nodded and hugged him again. "Dad." As I said it he held me tighter. It sounded right. Dad. It sounded like home. We stayed like that for a while, until Hop-Dad started to stand. "Come on Kiddo, Let's get cake." I smiled and wiped the tear from my face. Everyone clapped and cheered for El Hopper! It was nice to have a real name.

As we file back inside, I realized that Mike didn't get me anything. I was so lucky to get all these amazing things, but I was looking forward to his present the most. I followed everyone inside and Dad lit the candles. "Okay El, we are going to sing a special birthday song and then you have to blow out the candles. Got that?" I nodded.

They sang and I beamed looking around the room at all the people who I loved so much. Mike. He wasn't there. Where was he? There. I caught a glimpse of him in the back. All my friends were next to me belting the song. Dustin and Lucas fighting over who could sing louder. The song ended. I blew out the candles and everyone clapped and cheered and started cutting the chocolate cake. Everyone shoved and pushed for cake. I got my piece first.

"Mrs. Byers? Can I give Mike his cake?"

"Oh yes honey, here." She handed me a large piece. I nodded a thanks, and walked to the hallway. Mike wasn't there. So I opened the front door, to see him sitting on the swing fiddling with a little box in his hand.

"Mike? Want cake?" He jumped and quickly shoved the box in his pocket. He didn't look happy.

"Uh... sure." I sat down next to him and handed the plate to him. He picked at it with his fork.

"What's that?"

"What's what?" He asked, sounding scared.

"Box." His eyes widened with fear.

"Uh, Uh... its umm nothing, well... y-you'll see, Uh it's your g-gift." He handed it to me. I put down my cake and gently took it from his hands. He got red in the face. I opened it. I gasped.

A bracelet. Just like the one I was looking at. It had a "E", a radio, a bike and an Eggo! It was beautiful.

"Mike. It's so pretty. Thank you." His eyes lit up.

"R-really?" I nodded.

"Help me." I said giving him my wrist so he put the bracelet on. It jingled when I moved my arm. I was never taking it off.

"Sorry it was lame. Everyone else got you these awesome gifts and I well... just didn't know what to get you."

"Mike. It not lame. It's beautiful. It's from you, and so I love it." We smiled softly at each other, and before I knew it, he leaned in and his mouth was touching my mouth, it made my stomach feel funny. I could feel him smile. I smiled back. I was so happy. He made me happy. Mike was my everything. And he was the best present that I could ever have.

* * *

 **That's it! I really hoped you enjoyed this! Let me know! As for the surprise, well you will just have to see... hehe! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


	5. Bonus Chapter!

**Hey guys! Here is the surprise! It's a bonus chapter! I got the idea and couldn't forget about it! Tell me what you think, and if I should continue this as a different story later on! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **1994, Hawkins Indiana.**

 **El's P.O.V**

I hit another red light. Ugh! I tapped the steering wheel with my finger. Bon Jovi played quietly on the radio, the pouring down rain matching up to the rhythm. Green light. I hit the gas and moved forward driving through the little town of Hawkins. Cars passed by quickly splashing water onto the empty streets. You'd think twice before going out in the freezing rain, on this cold November day. It was November 22. My birthday. A pretty shitty birthday if I was being honest.

Everybody was at college. Dustin, Lucas, Will, and Mike. Max was in town, but she couldn't come over. She was sick. I did get a call from her though. Dad also made me an Eggo breakfast. That was pretty good. But the only thing I really wanted was Mike to be home. I missed him terribly. He was away at college studying some science thing. He was also writing a novel. With Dustin, Lucas and Will. And of course I was a big help. It was about the events of 1983 and 84. Of course he used different names, town and my powers were a bit different, but it still was a great idea.

Another red light. I ran my hand through my short curly hair. My bracelet jingles. I look at it. It still has the radio, bike, E and Eggo. But as the years go by, charms have been added. A paint brush. It turns out, I love to paint. A little M. I bought that one myself. And the present Mike got me last year. It was a little heart that opened up to my favorite picture. Johnathan had taken it without Mike's and I acknowledgement. It was the two of us on our porch swing. We were sitting with our hands tightly interlaced and my head on Mike's shoulder. It was during 4th of July in 1985. I had kissed Mike during that firework show in front of everyone. I could still see how red Mike's face got. I could still hear the giggling of Dustin. I could still see the look on Dad's face after we parted. I chuckled.

* * *

It was 4th of July. My first 4th of July. And I remember being ecstatic. The Wheelers had done a big barbecue outside and invited all of us to join. I had never been to a barbecue, but dad had told me all about how great they were. I got there and the first thing I did was hug Mike. He then pulled me by the hand and showed me all the food. It was a lot of food.

Once it had become evening, the adults were gathered in a large circle talking, and us kids were playing cards on giant pic-nic blankets wrapped up in sweatshirts, protecting our bare arms from the mosquitoes. I had gotten up to get water, when I saw Dad have something in his hand. I had seen him have the stuff before, but I had never had it. Being the curious kid I was, I tugged on his shirt and asked him for some.

"Beer? You want to try beer?" I nodded. He shrugged.

"Just a sip. It's just for adults. Got that?" I nodded and put my mouth to the bottle and tilted it slightly. My mouth suddenly became filled with a bitter nastiness. I spit it out. "Yuck!" The adults all chuckled and I stomped off, wondering why Dad would drink such bad tasting stuff.

Later that night, the firework show started. Everyone gasped and stared up at the sky. Except for me. The fireworks startled me. They sounded like the bad men. I felt vulnerable, so I ran onto the front porch swing, and sat on it. Not a minute later, Mike was at my side asking me what was wrong. When I told him, he sat down next to me, pulled me into his arms and rocked the chair slowly. He covered my ears gently and waited for the fireworks to be over. It was completely dark when the show was over and everyone was staring to head inside. I then whispered to Mike.

"You saved me." Then I kissed him. In front of everyone. They all went wide eyed, Dustin giggled, Steve and Lucas clapped. Max and Nancy could be heard saying "you go El," and the smiles on the adults faces said everything. Then of course my dads scowl and Mrs. Wheelers tears in her eyes. Johnathan got the shot of Mike and I.

* * *

How I wished to see his pink tinted cheeks. It would brighten up this gloomy day. The weather must have planned to make my birthday even worse. It already knew that I was abandoned on this day. It's like everyone forgot. I gripped the wheel hard.

Green light. I decided to turn and go around town, instead of go home. Home was too boring. I needed to just not think. So, I drive passed my friends houses to see if their cars were in the drive way. No Dustin. No Lucas. No Will. Even Nancy and Jonathan, who were now married and expecting weren't home. I drove to the Wheelers. No Mike. Ugh! He didn't even call or send a letter. Had he forgot? I was going to break his arm if he did. His right arm, so he couldn't write during his finals. I knew that was to harsh. He was going to graduate in a couple months, so he needed to pass his finals. After that, he would come home to stay. With me.

I couldn't go to college because of that stupid lab! But it turned out alright, I was now training to work as a police officer at Hawkins Police Department. I couldn't wait. I knew one day that I would take over my dad's position as Chief. Only after he retired of course. He said he was never retiring, but I just scoffed.

I remember that conversation vividly. Hop had come home from a crazy day at work, I was maybe 19, almost 20. I was at home (no surprise) practicing my cooking skills. Dad hated cooking. So I took over. Anyway, he had come home, sat his butt on our lay-z-boy, which I asked for Christmas a few years before, and groaned.

* * *

"You okay dad?" He grumbled in his way of saying that he was tired. I chuckled.

"You know, I could really use your help, at the station. You could find these criminals in a heartbeat. You'd be a good cop." I scoffed, while flipping a pancake.

"You. Mr. Protective, want me to be a cop?"

"Well, If it got you at of the house, helped me out, and got rid of your attitude, then yes."

"How about... when you retire, I will take over as Chief. Sound good?"

"Yeah... hate to break it to you kid, but I ain't ever retiring." I scoffed.

"First. It's not "ain't." It's "I'm not." And second, you can't chase after the bad men, when your old and wrinkly." He glared at me.

"First. Don't correct your old man, you smart ass, and second my skin is great. I will never be wrinkly and old." He got up and grabbed me from behind, throwing me over his shoulder and walking over to the couch. I screamed with laughter and pounded his back, trying to loosen his grip. He dropped me on the couch. "There! That will put you in your place!"

* * *

I thought about that memory fondly. I loved my dad. I owed him so much. I groaned a little, my mind returning to the current time. I wanted to go home and listen to him laugh and joke with me. I wanted to hear him yell at me, after I eat all the Eggos in two days. Eggos. I suddenly felt hungry. I shook my head and decided to head home. But only for an Eggo.

I turned the car and drove down the woodland road, to my house. It was still deep in the woods, but now there was a clear path to it. Which I was thankful for. It was not fun getting through all that in the winter time. I pulled into the driveway. And got out of the car. I rushed to the front porch to avoid getting soaked. Without touching the door, I unlocked it with my mind. It was already unlocked.

I stepped back. Dad's car was not in the driveway. Some one was in the house. I never forget to lock it. I got ready to attack if I needed. I took a deep breath and with a flick of my head, made the door fly open. My jaw dropped at who was standing there.

Mike.

Before I could speak, he got down on one knee. I had watched enough TV in the year of 84 to know what he was doing. My eyes widened.

"El Jane Hopper. I have known you for eleven years, oddly enough. From the day I found you on Mirkwood, to the day I lost you at the school, to the day you found me again and all these years, I have loved you. You were and are the most important person in my life, whom I love more than anything else in the world. I love you more than you love Eggos."

I chuckled a little and felt my eyes tear up.

"El... we have been together for a long time. And everyday, I love you more and more. Your smile. Your eyes. Your personality. And what you can do. El... I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Eleven, will you marry me?"

Tears ran down my cheeks and I felt my hands shake a little. I smiled then, out of nowhere, threw my arms around him. He fell a bit backwards, but chuckled as he held me. "Yes. Yes!" He smiled and I felt him relax.

We pulled away. We looked at each other through our tears. "Promise?" I whispered. He pulled his hands away from my waist and placed both of them on my face, wiping the tears away with his thumbs. "Promise." He whispers back. Gently I lay my forehead against his. Our tears mix together. He stay like that for a while, just listening to each other's heartbeat.

After a while, we pull apart and he stands up, pulling me with him. Gently he takes out the ring. I gasped. He slid it on my finger. It was beautiful. It was a small diamond with thin slices of silver wrapped around it. I pulled it off my finger to look at it better. On the inside, it had something engraved. I looked closer. 'Promise.' It said. I smiled. I couldn't believe it.

"Mike. I-I don't know what to say..." He smiled softly. So I didn't say anything. Neither did he. And before I knew it, he gently tilted his down, and our lips touched. His hands went back up to cup my face and my arms wrapped around his neck. I couldn't have asked for a better birthday gift. Everything was perfect.

* * *

 **That's the chapter! The last one unfortunately... unless you want me to continue it as a sequel of sorts. Let me know! If you guys want me to bring it back as about their wedding, I will make sure to include the old man from the jewelry store. I don't know about you, but he's my new favorite little character. Write a review and tell me whether or not I should make a sequel! Thanks for the support and for reading! Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


End file.
